The Value Of Silence
by pretty in orange
Summary: They had reasons for breaking up, ones they thought were perfect. But it's clear that they're still in love... Takashi/OC T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fan voted; here is Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka's story. It is a bit different than Reasoning Of Darkness, so be warned. Anyway, thank you to everyone who voted for Takashi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Calyn Iokia so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"Is that your girlfriend, Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked, pointing towards the redheaded girl that Takashi had been dating for the past<br>two months. "Why would she come by here during host club hours?"

"We broke up." Takashi sighed as the girl glanced in, sadly, and started to walk past.

"What? Why?" Honey looked up at his best friend in surprise. "You were in love with her, Takashi! Go after her, she loves you too, I can tell!" Honey's eyes teared up as he squeezed Bun-Bun. "I want you to be happy!"

"You don't understand the situation, Mitsukuni." Takashi shook his head. "Our customers are arriving."

Host club time passed, though several of Takashi and Honey's customers commented that they looked down, and tried to get Honey to tell them what had happened. Takashi stayed mostly silent, just trying to keep his mind off that girl...

* * *

><p>When club was over, Takashi found himself wandering out, towards that girl's hiding spot. He found her, as usual, hiding in the library, the spot between the wall and a wide shelf of history books.<p>

"Calyn." He greeted the redhead.

"Hey Takashi." The girl didn't lift her head from her book. Their previous relationship had consisted of little talk, more of a bond than anything else.

They sat together for a few moments before Calyn answered the question that hung heavy in the air. "The bullying has tapered off now that we're not an item." She flipped a page in her book like what she had just said was no big deal, but Takashi breathed a small sigh of relief.

"I'm glad." He mumbled, watching her.

Before Calyn, Takashi had been so oblivious to the way girls did things. Haruhi was a girl, but she didn't act like other girls. Calyn did small things that Takashi noted to himself, the way she smoothed her dress when she was nervous or used something she had pretended not to be mad about later when she was especially angered. Now, she was hiding everything from him, staring down at her book as if she didn't care.

Takashi knew better.

"Why did you come looking for me?" Calyn turned the page again; her neon green painted nails flashing in the light. "Most guys don't go looking for their ex-girlfriends unless they're lovesick."

Takashi didn't say anything, after all what could he say? He did still love her, but they had broken up due to circumstances, the host club customers had been picking on her. Takashi could still see the shadow of a black eye under her left eye, lingering.

"Hm." Calyn stood up, slipping her books into her bag. "I guess I'll go home and study then." She slipped her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room, head held high.

Takashi didn't have to see her face to know she was about to cry.

* * *

><p>AN: Short first chapter as always. Anyway, this was fan voted, and I hope you guys liked the first chapter and continue to read. Also, I would love it if you dropped me a review. Did I mention at any point I need help with Honey? I don't think I did very well with him. Any advice?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since I said for a minute on my profile that I should have the first two chapters up, I decided to get the second one up as well. I'm sorry I didn't have it up immediately, but I planned on more down time for the doc manager. Everybody say pretty in orange is an idiot?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Calyn Iokia so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>The dark circles forming under Takashi's eyes the next few days said it all: Host club was going to be in for a wild ride.<p>

Mitsukuni tried his best to convince his best friend that everything would turn out all right with Calyn, but Takashi's condition kept degrading until he was directly flirting with the host club customers. The girls were shocked, but still quite happy about the situation. They had never seen their beloved Mori like this, what could be going on with him?

On Friday, Takashi found himself walking into the library after host club, finding Calyn in her hiding spot, and sitting next to her.

"Hey beautiful." Takashi smiled at his ex-girlfriend and continued on without waiting for a response. "How have you been and where have you been my whole life?"

"Someone's not sleeping well." Calyn remarked, undisturbed by Takashi's behavior. She had experienced this side of Takashi a few times in their time together, and she found herself well adjusted to it. To her, it just wasn't a big deal.

"Someone's cute when she's ignoring me." Takashi smiled at her again, and Calyn felt her heart begin to pound at her ribcage. His words meant nothing to her, but when he smiled... that was a whole different story.

"Go home and take a nap, Takashi." Calyn hauled in a breath, and it felt a lot like work with how shaky she was and how gooey she felt inside. "I have no time to deal with you, and I don't want to be seen with you by your rabid fangirls."

"That's no fun, now is it?" Takashi pried her hand off of her book and held it, staring into her eyes. "I'll keep the fangirls away from you. Trust me on this." He winked at her for emphasis.

"I don't have time for this." Calyn stood, trying to breathe normally, and grabbed her books and bag, rushing out of the library like there was a predatory animal chasing her.

Mori stood, chasing her down and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "C'mon, Cay," he whispered, hugging her tightly. "You don't want it to be over. I know you don't."

"I can't do this." Calyn struggled out of his arms and dashed down the hall. As she ran, her breathing evened out and she swallowed the tears down. She didn't want to go back to being jumped in the hallways because she was his girlfriend. She wanted to be normal.

She sniffled slightly as she hit the doors, pushing her way out of the school and collapsing on the sidewalk. _Damn him for making me love him, _She thought to herself, her hands clutching at her now ripped dress, blood from her scraped knee soaking through the pastel material._ Damn him..._

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why she hates me." Takashi sighed as he sat with Mitsukuni in the now empty host club room.<p>

"I think you need a nap, Takashi." Mitsukuni held out the stuffed bunny in offering. "Want to borrow Bun-Bun?"

"No, thank you." Takashi rubbed his eyes. "What would you do if you lost Kanazuki and wanted to get her back?"

"I don't know..." Mitsukuni got a sad, faraway look to him. "But I know that I love her very much, and it would hurt me a lot. And I know that Calyn loves you very much so you need to keep trying!"

Takashi nodded and stood. He really needed to get home and take that nap...

* * *

><p>AN: Another short chapter, but I needed to get it done since I'm going to fall asleep soon. Let's hope I don't pass out in my chair again. Anyway, what did you think? Personally, I think I don't write a very good Honey...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Holy cow, I can't believe all the attention this story got in one night! Thank you guys and girls so much, for the favorites, alerts and reviews, you keep me going!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or make a profit from this. I do own Calyn Iokia, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>Calyn found herself looking for a new hiding spot the next day. It wasn't that she didn't love Takashi; it was just that she didn't want any more trouble, for him or herself.<p>

She slipped down the hall, away from her last class, and kept going. Her messenger bag hung heavy on her shoulder with homework she had yet to finish, which had been her use of hiding-in-library time.

Her bag flipped around and hit her in the knee, causing her to flinch. When she had arrived home, the maids had fussed over her, bandaging her knee and trying to get the bloodstain out of her dress. But her parents had been nowhere in sight, as usual.

"Calyn!" Kaoru ran up to her, tackling her. "Where have you been?"

"Around." Calyn shrugged. "Where's Hikaru?"

"He had to stay home. He's got the flu." Kaoru gave his friend a small smile. "But why did you break up with Mori?"

"Takashi," Calyn corrected him calmly as she always did, "And I decided it was for the best. There were some issues that could not be resolved in the proper time frame to eradicate the tension between us."

"Can't you talk like a normal person?" Kaoru teased, finally letting go of her.

"In short, I was getting bullied and teased by his customers, and it was causing both of us trouble." Calyn tried to step away from Kaoru. "I don't have time to talk, Kaoru, I have studying and homework to do."

"So if you could be back with Mori without getting attacked, then you would be with him?" Kaoru's eyes lit up. "Hm..." His mouth lifted into a grin.

"No, just no." Calyn readjusted her bag on her shoulder and started to walk away. "I don't want Hikaru in on this, as helpful as _you_ can be."

"Hey, man stealer." A girl, inevitably one of Takashi's customers, ran into Calyn with her shoulder, knocking her off balance.

Calyn prepared to keep walking, but Kaoru caught both their shoulders. "You should apologize, you wouldn't want Mori to get mad, would you?" Kaoru smirked at her. When the girl gave him a doubtful look, he added, "Calyn is a friend of the club. You better apologize."

"I'm very sorry." The girl bowed quickly to Calyn and then ran off, blushing with embarrassment.

"Don't do that!" Calyn shot Kaoru a softened version of her glare. "You're only going to make it worse. Please, stop it."

"Nope." Kaoru smirked, this time at Calyn. "You're my friend and you can't stop me."

"Club's over?" Calyn asked, retaliating with a smirk of her own. When he nodded, she grabbed his wrist. "Help me study then. Your punishment game for today."

Calyn grinned as Kaoru laughed at what had once been a twincest joke between he and Hikaru. He let Calyn tug him down the hall, towards the library, but neither of them noticed the two figures that stood just around the corner from where they had been.

"Isn't this great, Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked in a whisper from his spot on Takashi's shoulders. "Everyone will help you and you'll be able to be with Calyn again!"

Takashi didn't say anything, but he felt a slight smile crawl across his lips. Hopefully, Kaoru's plan would work...

* * *

><p>AN: I can't seem to make these chapters very long. Anyway, what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I promised my readers that I would update again tonight, so here we are. I hate disappointing anyone who takes the time to read my stories, so thank you to everyone who's reading this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or make a profit from this, but I do own Calyn Iokia. Please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>The next few days, Kaoru and eventually Hikaru became a constant fixture at Calyn's side. When they couldn't be with her during host club hours, they let her hide out and do her homework in Kyoya's office.<p>

As host club ended, Calyn was finishing up her math homework, and she heard the door open. "Hey, Kaoru, Hey Hikaru, how did-" She glanced up and realized that she had made an obvious mistake, since Takashi stood before her. "Takashi." She greeted as he shut the door behind him.

At first, Takashi didn't say anything. He sat beside her on the floor and glanced at her homework, which was organized and color-coded with sticky notes. Calyn hadn't told anyone else, as far as he knew, but she was deathly scared of not getting good grades. Her parents weren't around a lot, but she was always scared that if she slipped up, everything would go completely sour.

Takashi took a sticky note from the pad and gently stuck it to her cheek. It had always been a simple, wordless way of trying to get her to lighten up.

"You haven't changed... I'm glad." Calyn murmured, touching the note on her cheek. She looked away briefly, and then began sliding her homework into different folders, no longer interested in conversation.

Takashi sat with her still; happy to see she didn't seem angry. He had never had Calyn get angry with him before, but he had seen her get angry. Then it had been him keeping her out of fights, and she was a spitfire when she was mad.

"Let me see." Takashi gently turned her face towards him, studying her ever-lightening black eye.

"It doesn't hurt." Calyn shrugged, but she didn't pull back from his touch.

Takashi leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly, and then stood. As he headed for the door, Calyn's creepy-calm voice froze him in his tracks.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Calyn asked, her voice soft and unruffled. She wasn't even looking at him; she was just staring at her homework.

"That... I don't know what will happen yet." Takashi slipped out the door, and the twins rushed in.

"Calyn!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, staring at her.

Calyn rubbed her eyes and looked up at her friends, mustering up a smile. "I'm ok. Just confused."

Both twins glommed onto her, being careful of her homework.

"I'm ok, really... don't worry... I... Hikaru, get your hand off of my ass." Calyn slapped at the elder twin's hand lightly.

"Aww, Calyn you're no fun." Hikaru teased, but he moved his hand at her request. "We'll take care of everything, don't worry about trying to get Mori back."

"Takashi." Calyn corrected, but the twins just laughed.

Calyn couldn't help but smile just a little.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Calyn snapped as she picked up her cell phone. Her day after she had gotten home had been a downward spiral.<p>

First, two of the maids had caught a cold that came with fevers and hallucinations. The third maid, Lira, had sworn up and down that she could do everything, which had led to dinner making the smoke alarm go off. Then, Calyn had found her chemistry homework mysteriously missing, and while she had redone that, the dryer had conked out.

Which led to her being in a very bad mood.

"You have 20 seconds before I either hang up on you or call the cops." Calyn growled, though she felt like bawling. According to the calendar, her Dad wouldn't be home until next week, and she had no clue where the hell her Mother was.

"Sorry." Takashi murmured.

"I don't mean to snap, Takashi, but today is not the time to talk to me." Calyn rubbed her eyes and tried to control the shaking of her voice. "I'm likely to kill anyone I come into contact with anyone who crosses me in even the slightest."

"What happened?" Takashi asked, though it was clear by his tone he felt bad for calling at such a time.

Calyn took a few minutes to list the problems, and then sighed. "I'll take care of this, ok? Just leave me alone right now. I don't need the stress." She hung up on him, though it killed her inside to do it, and went looking for the phonebook.

No sooner had she pulled out the proper phonebook than the doorbell rang, and she rushed over to answer it.

"Mr. Asuzuka." The man bowed to her.

"Do I know you?" Calyn asked, and though she felt bad for being so rude, she just didn't have the time. "I don't have a minute for a salesman."

The man chuckled good-naturedly and shuffled his feet a bit. "I'm the Morinozuka's family doctor. They sent me to look after someone living here?"

Calyn gritted her teeth. She was angry with Takashi for getting involved in her problems, but then again, she needed the help. "Upstairs, there's two girls, both sick. Their rooms are the first two to the left, on the left. Thank you for helping..."

As he took the stairs, Calyn shut the door and took a deep breath. She still needed to find someone to fix that damn dryer, ASAP.

The doorbell rang again and she opened it. There stood a handyman, his tools in his hands. "Can I come in? I was sent by the Morinozuka family to fix your dryer. All expenses paid."

Calyn let him in, and then pulled out her cell; Takashi was still on speed dial. "Hey, Takashi?" She asked when he picked up.

"Yes?" Takashi didn't sound like he was expecting anything from her, but did he ever?

"Thanks." Calyn sank down against the wall, hugging her knees. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Takashi was silent for a moment after that, and then he asked, "Do you want me to come over?"

"That would be nice." Calyn smiled a quivering smile. "That would be really nice."

"I'm on my way." Takashi hung up and Calyn took a quivering breath. Was everything being pieced back together, or only falling apart again?

* * *

><p>AN: A longer chapter for all my readers. And I don't know when I'll be updating on this again, because my day just went from a two to an eleven on a "how bad?" scale. Anyway, what did you think?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I had to get a new mouse, and now it feels too loose. It's driving me insane, so if this seems a little loopy, I'm sorry. Also, thank you to everyone who put this on alerts, favorites or reviewed, you guys kept me writing through a lot of crap.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or make a profit from this, but I do own Calyn Iokia. Please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming..." Calyn felt tired and broken, like the world was trying to crush her with everything it had.<p>

Takashi said nothing, but waited for her nod to come inside. When she shut the door behind him, he touched her face lightly with one hand, giving her a slight, worried smile.

"Don't worry so much." Calyn chuckled to herself at his expression. "I mean, I know I look like hell right now, but I'm ok."

"You could've called me sooner." Takashi murmured, his hand slipping to between her shoulder blades to tug her into his arms.

Calyn glanced away; it was an idle thought that she could've called him. She was the type who could be failing all of her classes, being beaten by her classmates and she would still refuse to ask for help. She could complain, but asking outright was never her specialty. Even when she had been punched in the face, resulting in a black eye, Takashi had only found out when he saw it, not because she came crying to him.

They said nothing for a few moments, and then Calyn nudged her way out of his arms, heading for her room. "I forgot to color code my chemistry homework." She tossed a glance over her shoulder. "Come on, Takashi, I promise not to jump your bones."

"Heh." Takashi followed her up the stairs and into her room.

Her room was clean to the point of Takashi having a lingering suspicion that Calyn had a touch of OCD. All the DVDs, books, and CDs were arranged alphabetically and in separate shelves, two file cabinets sat in the corner, along with a desk that harbored her color-coded homework and a laptop that shined. Takashi hadn't been in her room in a while, and judging by the looks of it, Calyn had only gotten more obsessive about everything being perfect since they had broken up.

"Calyn..." Takashi caught her attention and glanced around the room to indicate what he was thinking.

"I don't want either of my parents to come home and find out I haven't been cleaning my room..." Calyn wiped imaginary dust off a shelf. "And you know I don't let the maids in here."

Takashi knew that story. One of the maids had accidentally thrown a twenty-page report in the trash, and Calyn had freaked out. Despite her attachment to the maids, they were no longer allowed in her room unless there was an emergency.

Calyn went about color-coding her homework for a few minutes, making sure everything was perfect. Takashi sat on her desk chair, watching but not speaking.

Calyn's hair had fallen in her face, and Takashi didn't realize the tears on her cheeks until she straightened.

"Calyn." Takashi reached over and wiped the tears away. "You don't have to be perfect."

"Yes, I do!" Calyn cried out, but she leaned against him. "You don't understand, Takashi, I love you, and I know you try to, but you don't. My parents are always out, somewhere, trying to make sure things are ok for me. They never see each other, and it's my fault. If they were childless, then they wouldn't be out of love with each other. I have to be the best daughter I can possibly manage to be and then some, because that's what they want. They want me to be Miss Perfection. I can't stand to be anything else!"

Takashi ignored the pain in his chest and hugged her tightly, causing her to fall onto his lap. He didn't say anything, when in reality he had no clue what he could say. As many shaky-breathed secrets as she had told him, as many tears as she had shed, it had never been like this.

Calyn tucked her face into his shirt, hating that she had to be like this. She hated having to be the family's little doll, porcelain-flawless and never taking a wrong turn.

Takashi ran his fingers through her hair, holding her close. They were quiet, until the doorbell began to ring incessantly.

"Do you want me to get it?" Takashi asked, prepared to move her off his lap and go downstairs if she said yes.

"I know who it is. I've got it." Calyn stood, but not before kissing Takashi's cheek. "I've got it." She murmured again, softer this time, as if assuring herself.

Calyn slipped down the stairs, quiet as she could. She wiped the tears away before she opened it, and managed a smile. "Hey guys."

The twins enveloped her in a hug, their grins just slightly disturbing.

"Could you stop grinning like that?" Calyn laughed, and it was shaky. "You look like rabid dogs."

"Shh." Kaoru whispered, holding her closer.

"We've got a plan." Hikaru added in an equally quiet tone.

"Wait, someone else is here who'll want to hear this." Calyn gave the twins a wobbly grin. "Takashi! You can come down now!"

Both twins blinked in surprise, and then grinned as Takashi descended the stairs. "This is working out pretty well, huh Hikaru?" Kaoru grinned at his brother.

"Yes, yes it is." Hikaru grinned back, rubbing his hands together. "Now, here's the plan..."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is a bit longer also, and it was going to be longer but I cut it. I didn't think you guys wanted a chapter that was super long instead of several shorter ones. I might update again tonight, if I can get my fiction work done. And add to Noin's Past Love. Anyway, what'd you think? And the vote is open still. Satoshi, Yasuchika and the twins have a chance to go next, who will you pick?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I kind of wanted to finish up this story tonight; so voting is still open for who goes next. PM me or review with your vote, Satoshi, Yasuchika, the twins and Ritsu are left, and right now the twins and Yasuchika are tied.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or make a profit from this, but I do own Calyn Iokia. Please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"You want to make her an honorary friend of the host club?" Kyoya sighed, adjusted his glasses and eyed the twins, Mitsukuni and Takashi. "How will this benefit me?"<p>

Kaoru and Hikaru smirked, and Hikaru stepped forward to whisper something in Kyoya's ear. Kyoya blinked, gave the twins an annoyed look, and then sighed. "Very well." He walked off, mumbling under his breath the whole way.

Calyn stepped out of Kyoya's office, peering at the twins. "What did you say to him?"

"It's a long story, but it involves a diary of his." Kaoru and Hikaru chorused, grinning. "We have control over him, that's what counts. Now, you two have fun together!" The twins wandered off, leaving Takashi and Calyn alone.

"Will this work?" Calyn murmured, holding Takashi's hands.

"Yes." Takashi ducked down to kiss her quickly.

When the doors were opened to host club, Takashi, Mitsukuni, Hikaru and Kaoru blocked the way, with Calyn standing behind them.

"We want to introduce you to someone." Mitsukuni chirped, smiling at the girls and capturing their attention with one go.

"This girl is a friend of ours, so we just ask that you be nice to her, alright?" Kaoru smiled at the girls next.

"Or there will be consequences." Hikaru kept his face completely straight, a reverse image of Kaoru's.

The girls nodded, giving Calyn little waves and small smiles as they passed to go to their stations.

_They're only doing it because they don't want to get booted from being a customer. _Calyn thought, but mentally shrugged it off. _Works for me._

* * *

><p>"You're not going to be jealous of all those girls being around Mori?" Kaoru asked later as host club cleaned up for the day.<p>

"Yeah, what if one steals him from you?" Hikaru prodded.

"Takashi," Calyn corrected, letting the twins laugh at her for a moment before continuing. "Isn't the type to cheat, and... I don't know. I'm just not worried about it. We were together two months before we broke up, I was never worried about the other girls."

"Aww! Our little Calyn is all grown up!" The twins sang and hugged her.

When they let go, Takashi leaned in and scooped Calyn up, heading for the door.

"They really are grown up..." Haruhi noted as the couple exited the club room.

"We're so proud of them!" The twins hugged each other happily.

* * *

><p>"Takashi!" Calyn was giggling insanely, squirming in his arms. "Put me down. Come on, I can walk."<p>

Takashi set her gently on her feet and kissed her gently. When he pulled away, the empty school hallway was quiet as they stared into each other's eyes.

Sometimes, a piece of silence is more valuable than any words that can be said.

* * *

><p>AN: There will not be an epilogue. I don't have the material to do one, sorry. I kind of tied something epilogue-ish into this chapter, so I hope that was ok. Anyway, what did you think of the story in general, and remember to leave a vote as to who goes next. Right now it's a tie between Yasuchika and the twins, who will win?


End file.
